


Renascentia

by tinypurplefishes



Series: Laurel: A Very Long and Unusual Second Life [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Canonical Character Death, Childbirth, Family, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypurplefishes/pseuds/tinypurplefishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newly reborn Laurel tasks herself with saving her most beloved characters from otherwise dismal fates. Despite being thrown headfirst into a world of magic, by way of reincarnation and universe-traversing, Laurel's doing pretty OK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Submersam

**Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life**

**Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]**

**Prologue: Submersam [Drowning]**

After the pain had left her, she could only feel a sense of calmness. Icy water surrounded her completely, enveloping her with suppressing force. The girl was floating, no clear destination. Her eyes were closed, not in pain but in relief. Eyelashes brushed softly against pale cheeks, not moving a whisper.

She could not remember what had happened, what came before now to lead to her icy grave. And it was. Her grave, that is. The girl knew it for a certainty. Though she could hear the dull ambiance of the ocean and feel the icy water shocking her skin, the girl felt still. She thought, that even if she were on a warm, sunny beach, her skin would remain as pale and cold as stone. As lifeless.

Laurel, the girl thought abruptly. That was her name. The girl, Laurel, remembered lazy days sitting outside in the sunlight, grass between her toes and a hand in hers. She remembered colder, winter days with cosy blankets and a cosier boy. The boy. With indifference she recalled that he had been there with her, before the water. Oh, he had pushed her, hadn't he? That was peculiar. Laurel could not recall him ever seeming less than completely enamoured with her. 

But the girl could not find it within herself to care. She observed that it was hard to care when you were dead. It was hard to do anything, mind submersed in a dull acceptance and limbs locked in rigid shapes.

So, Laurel continued. This wouldn't be a bad existence, she thought, a bit boring and almost entirely unremarkable, but she could live with floating. Or, she guessed she couldn't live with it, but she could certainly bear it.

Water tumbled around her, brushing hair back and forward and back and forward. Time may be an illusion, but Laurel did not feel it passing. It could have been days or weeks, probably seconds. The icy cold spread. Laurel could almost feel it tangibly reach her heart. The ghost of her once beating heart quickened, she could hear its pretend thump in her head. 

The dullness was fading, Laurel's mind growing sharper. She was beginning to panic. And just as her ghost heart began to reach an impossible speed, it stopped.


	2. Mater

**Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life**

**Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]**

**Chapter One: Mater [Mother]**

Laurel no longer felt cold. She was now surrounded by warmth, and as the cold sunk into her heart, so did the warmth. Her icy heart now melted, she could feel a small beating in her chest. Though she was still unable to open her eyes, or hear anything that was not dulled by her unknown surrounding, she felt safe. Comforted.

Like before, in the water, Laurel could not perceive time. Though now this fact did not startle her, or cause existential crises. It was this feeling of safeness that enveloped her, and promised only good things.

After some time in that stasis, the muffled sounds external to Laurel took shape. She could tell that they were voices. Laurel did not know if she was in some sort of coma after her accident, and she could hear the people talking around her, or if these muted voices were a figment of her imagination. But they did comfort her, causing some primal part of her brain to soften and coo back internally. 

Laurel even recognised one of the voices, the one that she had heard most often. It was a woman, Laurel was sure. Even almost inaudible to her, the soft and feminine tone was clear. Whenever she heard this voice, her heart rose in her chest and she moved softly in reply, feet sometimes brushing against some soft structure in front of her. 

Laurel stirred one day to find that she could open her eyes. There was not much to see, but there was sometimes a dull red glow from her surrounding, like the sun shining on closed eyes. Sometimes faint shadows played across the red wall, dancing around with no determinable shape. 

She was sure that this was heaven. Not fluffy clouds and harp-playing angels, but a warm feeling of love and comfort, a dull red glow and dancing shadows. An eternity of this was welcomed by Laurel.

But it was not to be an eternity for Laurel. After countless moments in this self-described heaven, Laurel felt a pressure around her. There had been a soft pressure around her for some time, but the walls around her were squeezing tighter, firmer. Laurel could feel the walls pulsing against her skin, slowly easing her down. To where, she did not know.

**31 August 1978. 6:31pm**

Everything was clear, the voices Laurel had heard were amplified. The shock from comforting warmth to unpleasant coldness was instant, causing a yell from Laurel. She was surprised when she could hear her voice squalling, it seemed she had regained her voice. Now that she thought about it, she could move her limbs too, though with jerky slow motions only. 

Laurel moved through the air, an odd change from the water she had been submerged in before, and was placed on something warm. Her head was ducked against soft skin, it felt like, and she could hear a heartbeat. Laurel was still softly crying, unsure of what was happening. At the same time she was grateful to hear this heartbeat, evidence of another person. She had not met another person since her death.

She could hear voices coming from somewhere above her, but Laurel was too distraught to listen to what they were saying. Laurel leant towards the warmth at her cheek, away from the cold air around her. Suddenly, she was once again lifted into the air, by what she did not know, and then placed on some hard surface that contrasted greatly to the softness of before. Her face scrunched up from her uncomfortable state and a low whine escaped her. 

Laurel tried to open her eyes, but a harsh light caused them to close once more. She felt hands on her, some sort of cloth wiping over her firmly. This continued for a short time, Laurel crying out in response, until once again she was picked up, this time she returned to the warm place. 

The soft warmness soothed Laurel's cries, her weak hand brushing against what she now felt was skin. Above her she continued to hear voices, most notably a woman and a man. Against her ear she could feel the voice of the woman in her chest, and deduced that that was who she was lying on. Laurel's eyes strained to open once more, this time she saw the man's face close to her own. Her vision was blurred, though she could make out a scruff of dark hair on his head, a form around his eyes that must have been silver, round glasses and a wide toothy grin directed at her. She also saw that he was very young, not much older than she was.

"Hi, there!" The man said, his hand coming up to brush a finger over her cheek. Laurel looked on in confusion, a whimper escaping her despite his overtly friendly demeanour. She blinked her eyes blearily at him in response.

"Wuh." She blurted, trying to form some coherent speech, but all that came was an angry sob. Laurel could see his eyes crinkle in response, smiling wider. The man's hand moved to run over her head, tousling whatever hair she could feel was there. 

"She's beautiful, Lily." Laurel could hear the man say to the woman, Lily, who she was lying against. She closed her eyes and all she could feel was Lily's hand resting large and light over her back, hugging her to her chest, before she drifted.

**31 August 1978. 9:20pm**

Laurel felt a pain in her chest. A strong, deep pain, yet light all the same. She hadn’t felt this in a long time, protected in her warm, safe bubble of heaven. So, she started to cry. She awoke, hands flailing slowly around trying to find some sense. 

The man was here, her squinting eyes barely managing to place his blurry face. She looked up at him helplessly, for some reason unknown to her trusting him to take this pain away. He smiled at her softly and reached for her, picking her up and cradling her in his arms. Though Laurel felt that there was something logically wrong with this, the warm, safe feeling overrode these thoughts. Her eyes fluttered softly as she felt herself moving, and was placed back into the woman's arms, Lily's arms. This time Laurel could see her face.

The woman was beautiful. A warm, glowing face was framed by deep, dark red hair and centred were striking emerald eyes. The sight of this woman filled Laurel with such love that she could not remember ever feeling before. And she didn't know why. She didn't care very much, either. Too good to question.

"Hey, baby." Lily said, warm smile directed at Laurel. Despite the seemingly unfounded nickname, Laurel made an urgent cry towards Lily, begging a resolve to her problem. Above Laurel, Lily turned her head to James and held out a hand. He gave her what looked like a clear baby bottle, filled with milk. Laurel's brow furrowed. This was starting to get suspicious, she was starting to add things up. 

Lily brought the bottle to Laurel's mouth and urged her mouth open. Laurel's mouth stayed firmly closed, even when Lily brought her hand up to brush against her mouth encouragingly. She only relented when she saw that Lily and the man beside her were starting to get upset. It was worth relenting to whatever weird suspicions that Laurel had, just to see the expressions on their face light up.

So, Laurel drank the milk that was forced upon her, becoming begrudgingly grateful as she ingested the first sustenance in as long as she could remember. Lily smiled up at the man.

"She’s our baby, James." She said, sounding adorably excited, in Laurel's tired opinion, as if she had said the same phrase over and over a thousand times before in disbelief. The actual words that she had said began to sink in to a slowly drinking Laurel. Laurel had died, she had been killed in fact, then she was in the cold place, then it was warm. And now this, apparently she was a baby. This new, bizarre reality was causing Laurel to enter into a state of calm acceptance, rather than panic.

Maybe something had gone wrong, maybe she had been reincarnated. Maybe she was dreaming. Or maybe she was a freaking baby. She couldn't deny that it was nice though. This state of calm, and constant feeling of warmness and love. Lily and, apparently James, stared down at her, at their baby, with warm, loving smiles. 

"Hey, Laurel." Lily said to her. This startled Laurel at first, but she figured that if she could now be a baby after dying, then why couldn't her new parents have some fated strike of ingenuity when naming her? 

Laurel hummed around her bottle, continuing to drink and no longer pained by hunger. She looked up at her parents and felt so warm, so loved. So surreal, but so nice.

**1 September 1978. 12:25am**

“—so small?” Laurel heard being whispered somewhere above her. “I mean, that can’t be normal, right? Look!” She felt something hover close to her face. Her nose scrunched up and her eyes blinked open, seeing nothing but a pink mass in front of her eyes. “Her face is the size of my palm? And you’ve always said I have small, girly hands, Jamie.” 

“Sirius, get your hand off my child’s face, right now!” Laurel heard the stern voice of Lily call to the man who was talking. The pink mass flew away to reveal two new faces looking down at her. When they saw that she was awake they both smiled, the black-haired man on the left crinkled his eyes and the sandy-haired man on the right softened his smile.

“Lil, she’s awake. Can I hold her, now.” He whined. There was a tired sigh coming from Lily in her bed, then she nodded towards James. He smiled softly at her and went to his daughter’s bed. Laurel’s eyes flickered to him when he came into view and her limbs wriggled in recognition. James picked up Laurel and cradled her in his arms, gently passing her to the man Lily had called Sirius. At this moment, Laurel felt the nudging feeling in her mind that something odd was happening, even odder than magically waking after death as a baby, but it subsided once she had settled into Sirius’ arms. 

Laurel looked up at Sirius, and he looked back at her with wide eyes. “Sirius, are you okay? You look a little pale?” James went to take back his baby, Sirius dodged. 

“Woah, woah. All good here. Just holding my goddaughter for the first time. I’m not pale…well, I’m the right amount of pale at least…” Sirius bounced the baby softly, smiling down at her. 

“About that…” James stuttered after Lily elbowed him quite forcefully. Sirius looked up towards James and his eyes narrowed with suspicion. Laurel turned her head jerkily to her father, humming in interest; it seemed that she had been borne to a dramatic family. “See, Lily…” He was elbowed once more, “And me… me also. We, decided that…for Laurel,” James looked to Lily for help. She pursed her lips.

“You’re not Laurel’s godfather, Sirius.” Lily said to him bluntly. Laurel heard a gasp above her and she looked to see him looking betrayed.

“Jamesie, how could you? Moony, take the baby.” Sirius’ voice was hard and Laurel was passed carefully to the other man, who had the soft, sandy blonde hair and the tired, amused smile. Sirius made a move towards James, who squeaked and ducked behind Lily’s bed. Amusement bubbled up in Laurel. 

“Lily, you take this one!” James stammered with wide, pleading eyes. Lily sighed and shook her head in defeat.

“How did I marry such a coward?” She muttered to herself. “Sirius.” Lily said firmly, and he turned to her with slightly afraid eyes that interested Laurel. “Who was it, in First year, that swam into the middle of the lake on Christmas morning, _bereft_ , at the fact that no one had thought to give the giant squid a present?” Sirius looked guilty.

“Me…” He mumbled.

“And who, just last year, stole a 2,000 year old book from the Restricted Section and ripped out a page to _wipe his nose_?”

“Me…”

“And I know for a fact, there were tissues on the table beside you!”

“I didn’t see them!” Sirius exclaimed.

“So you made the leap to deface school property? With your bogies?”

“I’m…beginning to see your point.” Sirius seemed resigned. James got up from behind the bed and walked around it to place a comforting hand on his best friend.

“Look, mate. You know we love you?” James prompted him, Sirius nodded. “It’s just, we thought Laurel would have Remus as her godfather?” James admitted. Laurel felt Remus’ hands hold her more closely and looked up to see his eyes wide.

“Me? But..” Remus tried to protest.

“No buts!” Lily said firmly. “Remus Lupin, you are going to be our first born daughter’s godfather, and you are going to do a bloody well good job.” Remus smiled sheepishly.

“But my…fluffy little problem?” He said, wary of nurses outside the door. Laurel was confused, thinking that perhaps he had a giant dog unsuitable for children, but soon forgot her train of thought.

“Mate, that doesn’t matter. That’s just one night a month. You’ll just have to be the world’s best godfather the other 30-odd days.” James smiled at his friend.

“Yeah.” Sirius interjected, a crooked grin once again brightening his face. “And I’ll get the next one!” He looked expectantly towards Lily and James, who both nodded with soft, fond smiles. 

Remus rocked Laurel in his arms, looking fondly down at her. His hand came up to hers, and one big finger wriggled into her palm. She squeezed in anticipation and wasn’t disappointed as his tired eyes lit up. This wasn’t so bad, she thought. Actually, this was the happiest and most content she had been in…as long as she could remember. Now, if she could only discover what that nudging feeling her mind seemed intent on her acknowledging was, exactly.


	3. Claritate

**Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life**

**Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]**

**Chapter Two: Claritate [Clarity]**

**3 September 1978. 2:00pm**

Laurel and her new parents had arrived at their home precisely at the same time they had left the hospital, which Laurel had ascertained to be “St Mungo’s”. Whatever fuzzy ‘newborn’ thoughts had clouded her mind before were no longer in effect. That was magic: teleportation, apparition… Something strange was indeed happening, and it was, as she had thought before, even stranger than her rebirth as a baby. 

Her mother, Lily, set her down in a bassinet that was placed in the living room of what Laurel had determined was her new home. As her parents stared down at her, she studied them in return. Her mother was a woman named Lily. She had shining emerald eyes, deep auburn hair and a somewhat fiery personality to match the aforementioned hair. Her father was a man named James. He had soft grey eyes, jet-black hair and wire-rimmed glasses. They had two best friends, named Remus and Sirius. This man and this woman, who stared down at Laurel with so much love, as parents were wont to do, were Lily and James Potter. 

She knew this not because she had overheard it along with all of the other information she had managed to gather. No, Laurel knew that these people were Lily and James Potter because she had read them described as such many times before. Young Laurel, sitting on her long-lost couch at her far-away home, had sat down with her favourite series, and had engaged in the story of an orphan boy who longed for these two people standing before her.

So, when Lily Potter reached down into her bassinet and stroked her tiny, soft baby cheek with a single finger, in such awe of her daughter, Laurel felt blessed. She did not know why this had happened, or indeed how, but, God, she was going to take what had happened to her and use it for good. Laurel would use what she knew, and she would prevent as much heartache and as many undesirable events as possible.

“Lils…?” Laurel was startled out of her, admittedly rambling, thoughts by James asking for his wife. 

“Yes, James?” Lily called from where she had gone into the next room.

“She’s looking at me funny.” He looked unnerved and narrowed his eyes at his daughter playfully.

Laurel’s eyes jerked over to where Lily now stood in the door frame. Lily crossed her arms and her brow raised inquisitively.

“Well…” James trailed off. “She’s just so serious, her little forehead is all furrowed, see!” James placed his finger on where the supposed forehead wrinkles were. Laurel jerked her head away and made a disgruntled noise.

“James! Leave her alone! She’s only been here, what, ten minutes? And you’re already picking on her.” Lily sounded exasperated as she walked towards Laurel and picked her up, cradling her daughter in her arms. “Your daddy’s a mean man, isn’t he?”

“Whu—?” James spluttered. “Am not!” Lily looked at him unimpressed.

“Is this where I say ‘are too’?” 

“Psh, no!” James looked indignant. Lily raised her brow at him again, which Laurel suspected was custom for their relationship. “Okay, fine.” Her father turned his head towards her, addressing the wriggling baby in Lily’s arms directly. “Laurel, I am sorry for any distrust I may have shown to you. I do not, in fact, think that you are anything other than my _frankly adorable_ baby girl.” 

With that, James lifted Laurel out of Lily’s arms and rocked her, smiling up at Lily who smiled tiredly back at him. It was that exchange that solidified Laurel’s resolve, she would protect and love these two people, barely out of childhood themselves, with all of her heart, and, as soon as he was born, she would protect and love that little orphan boy that had filled her with so much love of magic and mayhem. She would protect Harry Potter.

**8 October 1978. 11:45am**

“Oh, shit, Lily! Her first smile.” James shouted over his shoulder to his wife who was downstairs. He kneeled, chin resting against the bars of Laurel’s crib, head turned down to look at the wriggling baby on the blankets.

“Wha—James? Do not swear in front of our infant daughter! And, anyway, it was probably just gas.” Laurel heard Lily almost scream back. Her smile widened, which seemed to make James glow with both happiness and smugness. 

“She did too, Lils! She’s still smiling, come look!” Laurel turned her head as Lily rushed into her nursery. She came to a stop and her head tilted as her daughter’s did. 

“Oh shit, James.” 

“Hah! Look who’s swearing now!” James said triumphantly, smiling up at his wife. He paused and looked back down to Laurel. “Though, it’s hard not to. Lils, how’d we make this miracle?” 

Laurel looked towards her mother whose smile had frozen, she blinked out of it and looked at James.

“I’m…pretty sure you were there, babe.” James smirked in reply, that was something that Laurel did not particularly think about. She softly sneezed in disgust, James’ eyes widened.

“Whoa, is she sick?” He looked to Lily with worry, she rolled her eyes at him in return.

“It was a sneeze, I’m sure she’s fine, genius.” Lily walked towards her daughter’s crib and bent down past James, picking Laurel up. “Now, come downstairs, lunch’s ready.”

So, they went downstairs and Lily sat at the dining table, asking James to get the bottle ready for Laurel. He gave a fake annoyed sigh and got it ready, passing it to Lily once it was heated. Lily smiled up at him and placed the bottle at Laurel’s mouth, coaxing it in, smiling down at her baby as she began to drink.

“She is so beautiful.” James muttered to his wife with disbelief, and she laughed at what he had said.

“Of course she is, she’s ours!” Lily turned her head and they shared a sweet kiss. Laurel grumbled around her bottle, thinking it both sweet and sickening to see her new parents act so mushily. Lily laughed at her baby, thinking that she was just like James.

“I think it’s ‘cause she looks like you.” James said with a smirk. Lily had that frozen look again, that sad smile.

“No…I think she looks more like her father. I mean, that hair!” James looked proud as could be, ruffling his daughters fluffy black hair, Lily looked like her smile had become a little faked. 

Laurel furrowed her brow, curious at what her mother was thinking, but decided that it wasn’t worth the lack of attention she was giving her bottle, her infant brain winning that fight.

**15 November 1978. 2:13am**

Faint sobbing could be heard in the next room, and Laurel was concerned. She had been in this world for not-quite two months and had never heard anything of the like in this house, which she had come to see as a happy and joyful place of familial love and boyish shenanigans. But there was the unmistakable sound of crying, most likely from the next room to Laurel’s. 

So, she blinked open her eyes and squirmed her tiny limbs as furiously as she could and rocked her body side to side in an effort to roll closer in the crib to the door that was cracked open a smidge. 

“What’s wrong, hun?” Laurel heard James ask his crying wife in a soft, slightly terrified voice. The sobs only grew louder. “C’mon, you can tell me.” 

“No, I can’t!” Lily whined, voice sounding muffled by her hands likely covering her mouth. An uncomfortable sound escaped Laurel when the room grew quiet, but she could still almost feel the agony of her mother.

“Lils, what is it? Am I gonna be mad?” Lily’s crying became audible once more. “Hey, that’s okay. I promise you, I won’t get mad!” James’ voice lilted higher in comfort of Lily.

“Yes, you will!” Lily shouted, and Laurel heard a heavy thud. She jerked back from where her head was lying pressed against the bars of her crib, and gave a cry.

“Wh—Lils, don’t do that! You upset Laurel.” James sounded disappointed and his voice grew closer to Laurel. He pressed open the door and saw his baby daughter looking up at him in the dark with scared, tired eyes and he sighed. “Hey, doe-face! How ya doin’?” 

His soft voice and the affectionately given nickname brought Laurel some comfort, and her hands raised to make a grabbing motion in the air. James bent into the crib and picked her up, bouncing while cradling her in his arms, trying to scare away any bad thought that had entered Laurel’s mind.

“James, come here! We weren’t finished!” Lily called angrily from their bedroom. James sighed once more, sounding infinitely older than his eighteen years, and softly pushed the door to Laurel’s nursery shut. 

James turned and sat in the rocking chair that swayed peacefully in the corner of the room, and brought his daughter up closer on his chest. One large hand came to cradle the back of her head, and James started to rock back and forth in the chair, humming some disjointed tune, unknown to anyone but himself.

**23 December 1978. 7:01pm**

It was Christmas Eve-Eve and Laurel was lying on her stomach on a plush blanket, right in front of a red, roaring fire. Around her in the family room was her parents and their friends, namely Sirius, Remus and the elusive rat, Peter. She was currently facing Peter, looking up at him with narrowed eyes and a tiny, pursed mouth.

“Why are you looking so serious, honeybug?” Laurel rolled over onto her back and faced Sirius, who had just spoken to her. She made a worried hum and furrowed her brow, concerned about the rat. Sirius laughed in response and leant over, picking her up and soaring her through the air and onto his lap. He faced her towards him and held her hands in his, clapping them together. Sirius looked up to his friends with a doggish grin, “Get it, serious?” Laurel could almost hear the eye-rolls. 

“Padfoot, when are you gonna learn that that joke just isn’t funny?” She heard her father say exasperatedly. Sirius looked mockingly shocked.

“What, that joke has always been funny, and it always will be!”

“It’s never been funny!” Remus chimed in with a chuckle.

“Has too!” Sirius pouted. The rest of the Marauders and Lily laughed at his misfortune. “Psh, you guys are just jealous of my comedic prowess!”

“Comedic prowess?” Lily asked incredulously, getting a confident nod and a smirk from Sirius in return. “I think it’s more of a wilful ignorance!” Laurel saw her father hug Lily from behind and look down at her head proudly at the remark.

“H—have you guys heard about the newest Death Eater attack in Bristol?” Peter stuttered from where he sat in an armchair in the corner of the room. Groans sounded around the room.

“Way to bring down the atmosphere, Pete!” James lamented the clouds that Peter had pulled down on everyone’s moods. Laurel’s eyes narrowed and she listened to the rat, despite her well-earned distaste of him, he was always good for some fearful intel on Voldemort’s goings-on.

“Yes, I’ve heard.” Remus muttered, getting agreeing nods from his friends. “Six muggles, all killed by Death Eaters.” 

“And one Auror, after they arrived at the scene.” Lily added.

“Louie Tellurius, it was. He was at Hogwarts just a few years before we were.” Sirius added, looking guilty at the death of an old schoolmate.

“S—scary, those Death Eaters are, huh?” Peter mumbled with a terrified laugh and a deathly pale face.

“Yeah, well I’m scarier.” Sirius snapped at him. “I swear, I’m gonna, become an Auror. Or, I dunno, do something to stop this. Everything is ‘death’ these days.” He paused. “For Merlin’s sake, I’m nineteen years old and I’m getting wrinkles.” There were a few faint laughs around the room. “And, the other day, I found a _white hair_. A _white_ hair. Not grey, oh no. _White_. You know who has white hair, Moony?” 

Moony rolled his eyes and guessed with an indulgent smile, “Dumbledore?”

“Exactly! Dumbledore. I don’t want to end up like that, Moony! All… _old_ …the babes’ll never date me if I look that old!” Sirius fell on top of Remus as if in a faint at the very idea, taking Laurel along with him. She squealed in laughter at the giddy feeling the rush gave her. Moony looked down at his goddaughter with a soft smile.

He picked her up and held her close to his chest, pulling his leg up underneath him to kick Sirius off of him.

“Ouch, dangit, Moony, no need for the abuse!” Sirius howled as he fell to the floor. “Not in front of the baby!” He sobbed with fake terror. 

“I’m pretty sure you’ll walk it off.” Remus said to Sirius sardonically, looking down at him with raised eyebrows and an unsympathetic smile. Sirius grinned up at him, nose wrinkling.

“I don’t know why I put up with this!” Sirius sighed, getting up to sit beside Remus and Laurel again. Lily and James looked down at them from where they were standing with the sudden realisation that they were the proud parents of not one, but three children.


	4. Pugnare

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]

Chapter Three: Pugnare [to Fight]

**

**4 February 1979. 3:02pm**

A clear ringing tone sung throughout the house and James was startled. He twitched and snorted, flipping from the couch he was draped across and onto the floor.

“Fuck me.” He mumbled confusedly, looking around with frantic eyes and calming when he saw neither Lily nor Laurel. “That was close.” He smirked to himself with a grateful chuckle. The ring sounded again. His head snapped up. “The door!” He exclaimed excitedly, looking stunningly like an excited family pet, rather than the husband of the family.

James rose to his feet and rearranged his robes to not reflect any internal disorder that may have arisen due to his quick awakening and he journeyed to the source of the sound. He turned the doorknob and the heavy wooden door swung open to reveal…

“Minnie!” James squeaked excitedly. He rushed forward through the doorframe with his arms open in welcome. 

“No.” ‘Minnie’ said severely.

“Wha—no?” 

“No.” The woman reiterated. James pouted and dropped his hands, lamenting the obvious one-sidedness to his and Minerva McGonagall’s friendship-slash-mentorship. 

“Why—are you here then? If not for a glorious reunion…” James sounded off-put. His visitor gave him a small sliver of a smile, undoubtedly considered alike a grin by her standards, and walked passed him when he waved her inside.

They came to the living room off to the side and they sat on opposing couches, one of which James had arose from so swiftly before.

“Professor Dumbledore has sent me.” Minerva started.

“Dumbledore! How is ol’ Dumby? Still up to the same old shenanigans?” James said in a joking tone. At Minerva’s flat look, James rethought his joke, “I mean…what’s goin’ on Professor?” His tone cleared and became serious in response to her seriousness. She relented and her face softened, she reached into a pocket in her robes and took out a small scrap of parchment, and handed it to James.

“What’s this?” James questioned hesitantly.

“Just read it, Mr Potter.” Minerva said sternly. 

At this, James opened the folded parchment and looked down, seeing a few lines written in brilliant green ink reminiscent of his love’s emerald eyes, the handwriting recognisably Albus Dumbledore's.

_“Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix,  
35 Denmark Avenue, Wimbledon, London.”_

“What’s the paper for? And what’s the ‘Order of the—’”

“The Order of the Phoenix was created by Professor Dumbledore after the war began, in an effort to combat the Death Eater forces. And the paper is a security measure; no one but Professor Dumbledore himself has the ability to tell others the location of our headquarters.” Minerva interrupted James, who now looked at her with raised eyebrows and an overwhelmed smile.

“Okay. That’s…quite the speech you got there. What does that have to do with me?” James mumbled confusedly.

“The Order’s numbers have…depleted in recent times.” 

“Meaning, a lot of these ‘Order’ people have been killed?” James interjected.

“Yes.” Minerva pursed her lips in discontent. “Albus has…seen potential, in a lot of recent graduates. This includes you, Mr Potter, as well as Miss Evans, Mr Black and Mr Lupin.”

James nodded absently, twisting his mouth behind his fist. “Mrs Potter.” He mumbled.

“Excuse me?” Minerva questioned with narrowed eyes.

“Lily, she married me. Took my name. Mrs Potter.” James elaborated. Minerva notably almost rolled her eyes. “And Peter?”

“Mr Pettigrew?”

“You didn’t say his name, does Dumbledore want him for the Order too?” James asked, loyal to the end. Minerva did not look so confident in Peter’s ability.

“…Uh, yes.” Minerva relented. “Mr Pettigrew is welcome to join along with the rest of you.”

“So, this Order, you battle Death Eaters?” Minerva nodded. “You save Muggles? And Muggle-borns?” She nodded each time.

“Muggles, Pure-bloods, everyone in between. The Order wishes to put an end to Voldemort’s reign of terror, and to the war.” Minerva summarised, Scottish accent lilting dryly. James gave his ex-professor a wry smile and a grateful smile for her indulgence.

“Well, I can’t speak for the others, but I’m in.” James said confidently.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, Mr Potter. Attend the next Order meeting, and bring your friends.” Minerva insisted, she rose from the couch.

“Hey, stay? For tea? Tea is good…” James offered. Minerva gave him an indulgent smile and shook her head.

“I’m afraid I cannot, urgent business for the Order.” Minerva explained. James relented and led her back to the front door. He bid her goodbye and shut the door behind her, a heavy thud resounding. He gave a serious sigh and went back to the couch, throwing himself onto it with a heave.

James felt that he had made the right choice, the obvious choice. Of course he had to fight in the war, against the Death Eaters and against Voldemort. He gave another sigh and rubbed his face with his hands.

“What’s wrong with you, glum Gus?” He heard above him. Lily had come down from her and Laurel’s nap. James’ hands slid down his face and he saw his beautiful Lily above him, smiling warmly down at him, Laurel in her arms giving a dopey smile to him as well. 

James grinned up at them, reaching up to take Laurel when Lily handed her down. Laurel flew through the air, James turning her to sit on his chest facing him. He picked up her hands and held on to help her sit up, she mumbled intelligibly at him with bright eyes and his heart warmed with love for her.

Lily smirked at her husband from above, finding the dopey expressions that both James and Laurel got around the people that they loved both amusing and adorable.

“What’s wrong, babe?” She repeated. James broke eye contact with Laurel and looked up at Lily.

“Uh, Professor McGonagall just visited.” 

“She did, why?” Lily was confused, thinking it odd that an old professor would visit graduated students.

“Uh…I can’t tell you.” James lamented. “Oh, wait! Here!” He exclaimed, handing her the now crumpled piece of parchment that McGonagall had given him. Lily looked it over curiously.

“‘The Order of the Phoenix’.” She read. Lily looked up at her husband questioningly.

“Yeah, apparently Dumbledore has this army of people that are fighting against Voldemort!” James said, excited that he had found a way to tell her. “And he wants us to join!” 

“Wh—fight Voldemort?” Lily said hesitantly.

“Yeah!”

“But, that’s dangerous.” She said somewhat redundantly.

“Well, obviously there’s a bit of danger involved…but, this is exactly what Sirius was talking about at Christmas! Doing _something_!” James sat up, pulling Laurel to sit against his chest. He looked pleadingly towards his wife.

“I don’t know…” She faltered.

“C’mon, Minnie said we can just go to the next meeting, and decide then.” James explained. 

“‘Minnie’?” Lily deadpanned with a smirk at James’ childhood nickname for the professor.

“Yes, _Minnie_.” He emphasised. Lily remained hesitant, but seemed to be relenting, at least for the one meeting.

“Okay…but I reserve the right to change my mind!” Lily said, getting an instantaneous grin from James, causing her to smile softly in return.

“Yes! Now I gotta tell the other Marauder’s!” James leapt up from his seat on the couch and handed Laurel to the startled Lily, rushing over to the fireplace.

**10 February, 1979. 7:13pm**

“The…first order of business is the attack that occurred last night at…9:30pm, on the outskirts of Birmingham, near Kingsbury Road. Eight Muggles were killed, and two Muggle-borns.” Dumbledore stood at the head of a heavy, wooden table surrounded by the Order members lining each side, he detailed the most recent attack with seriousness.

The newest members of the Order, inducted earlier that night, were James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter, and they huddled together near the corner of the room. 

“Our Death Eater informant who shall not be named was able to provide an approximate time and location for this attack, and as such we arrived promptly and minimised damage.” He continued, “The Aurors arrived some eight minutes after our intervention, we then left the battle to avoid prosecution. However, two Death Eaters were apprehended by the Aurors, they were unmasked as being Loralee Young and Tynere Blackwood.”

Beside James, Sirius startled. His eyes widened and his throat tightened from remembering that Lora was in the year below them at Hogwarts, and that Sirius had dated her for a month, a surprisingly long time for him. 

“Voldemort’s immediate forces are now estimated by our informant to be of approximately 43 persons.” Most of the Order members cringed reflexively at Voldemort’s name, accustomed to the more common, ‘You-Know-Who’.

“And we are?” A man interjected from Dumbledore’s side. He looked towards the man questioningly, blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

“I assume you are talking of our own numbers?” Dumbledore asked kindly. The man gave a short nod in return, hands crossed and with a stern look on his face.

“As of today, the Order of the Phoenix has 27 members—”

“Oh, we’re including the children now, are we?”

“Luciano, these men and women may have just graduated—”

“No—” 

“ _But_!” Dumbledore said forcefully, contrasting greatly to his earlier and usual kindness, causing Luciano and the other Order members to jump slightly. “I assure you, they are entirely capable duellists, and as such are capable of becoming prominent and successful Order members. Otherwise, I would not have invited them to join us here!” Dumbledore lightened towards the end, giving a look to Luciano, almost daring him to argue further. Luciano gave another short nod, this time relenting to Dumbledore’s better judgement. 

James just continued to sit amongst his friends, watching the proceedings with a serious face and a heavy heart.

**10 February, 1979. 10:20pm**

The Order meeting had just concluded, and James and his friends were at the end of the line for the fireplace when Dumbledore approached them.

“Would you five please remain?” Dumbledore said, motioning towards the five friends. He ushered them back towards the room with the large wooden table. They sat around it, Dumbledore again at the head. “You are considering becoming members?” He questioned.

“Uh, yes, absolutely, Professor Dumbledore.” James stuttered, the others nodding solemnly in agreement. 

“That’s good. Very good.” Dumbledore gave a smile and nodded his head slightly. “Now, as new members, you’ll not be going on any mission.” Sirius made a small sound of protest. “Yes, Mr Black, quite unfortunate, I agree. But, first you’ll need to be assessed and evaluated by a senior member. And, if you are suited to participate in missions, you will then be assigned a senior member of the Order as your partner and given missions accordingly.”

“And if we aren’t suited?” Remus asked quietly.

“Then there are plenty of positions able to be filled outside of field action. But I have no doubt in you five.” Dumbledore finished softly, giving an uncertain look towards Peter who nervously sat off to the side. “But, not to worry, you will be contacted sometime next week with the details of your assessment.” 

“I apologise, I’ve yet to thank you for agreeing to join the Order.” A grateful smile lifted his wary, wizened features.

“It’s just…our duty, Professor.” Sirius said quietly with uncharacteristic seriousness.

“I know this is a fact, that there are not many people your age that would willingly fight in a war.” Dumbledore said earnestly. “So, I thank you. Now, off you pop!” He said light-heartedly. “If I am not mistaken, Mr and Mrs Potter, you have a young daughter to attend to?” Lily and James smiled brightly as they all stood.

“Yeah, Laurel, she’s just five months.” James interjected proudly. Dumbledore looked at him with nostalgia.

“Ah, the innocence of a child. Nothing is quite so pure.” He tapered off. The five friends made their way past Dumbledore who remained pondering at the table, and one by one they stood in the brilliant green flames and threw Floo powder down. The last to go, James, shouted, “Potter Cottage”, and he left with a twist in his step.


	5. Anno

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]

Chapter Four: Anno [Year]

**

**14 May, 1979. 11:04pm**

Laurel sat in her highchair at the dining table of Potter Cottage, and sitting across from her was her father. James’ arms were crossed with his chin resting atop them, eyes narrowed at his infant daughter.

“Laurel,” He started in a serious tone, “you can do this.” Laurel gave him a toothy smile, amused at his antics. “Two syllables, come on! Da. Da.” James’ arms moved to his side and his forehead fell down to the table with a thud. Laurel giggled, and James’ head shot up with a smile.

“What are you two doing?” Lily had entered the room to see her husband and daughter in what looked like a standoff. James looked at her pleadingly.

“Lils, I swear, this kid has it out for me!” He lamented, causing Lily to scoff at him. “No! I’m not kidding! How come she can say Mama, but not Dada?” Lily gave him a deadpan look. She shook her head and sat at the table next to Laurel in her highchair, picking up the purple plastic bowl that sat there.

“James, your daughter adores you as much as you adore her.” Lily said with a tiny smile, and she picked up the rubber spoon that sat in the mush of chicken and rice. Laurel hummed in happiness as she was fed, thanking God that the whole baby food stage was over.

“But how come she says your name and not mine?” He whined.

“Mamama.” Laurel mumbled with a bright smile directed at James. Her father gasped and looked back at the baby, betrayed, and Laurel chuckled in response.

“See, now she’s… _mocking_ me!”

“She is _not_ mocking you!” Lily said loudly, shaking her head in wonder. “She’s just a baby.” Laurel just sat there, amused at her father’s insight into the truth, opening her mouth for another spoonful. 

“I’ve got a funny feeling about this one, Lils.” James gave Laurel a pretend stink-eye, breaking character to smile fondly at his happy daughter.

**1 September, 1979. 8:15am**

A sharp buzzing whine filled the room, followed swiftly by a shout of pain and a heavy thud. James cackled, head thrown back with a party blower hanging out of the side of his mouth. 

“No!” Sirius shouted from where he was, now on the floor by the couch. His hands covered his ears, fingers gripping at his hair. He gave a whimper of pain, to which James rolled his eyes and took the party blower out of his mouth.

“Get up, Padfoot! It’s 8:15!” He shouted.

“Back away, heathen!” A muffled shout returned from the floor. James chuckled and turned, going to the kitchen in the next room. 

“You want coffee?” James called back to Sirius.

“Fine.” Another muffled shout.

“Then come get it.” 

“Ugh.” Sirius complained and slowly rose from the ground, sleepy eyes blinking in the sunlight. He followed after James into the kitchen. “Why are you up so early?” James looked at his best friend fondly.

“I have a one year old daughter, Sirius.” He said obviously. Sirius gave a nod of realisation and sympathy.

“Wait, since when is she one?” Sirius looked tired and confused.

“Since yesterday, Pads!” James said exasperatedly. “Honestly, I don’t know how the hell you managed to get so drunk at a one-year old’s birthday party!” Sirius gave a smug smile.

“It’s a talent.” James shook his head fondly at his friend. He handed Sirius a freshly made coffee and took his own to the dining table where he sat. Lily was sitting there reading the _Daily Prophet_ , Laurel was by her side in her highchair with a bowl of Cheerios in front of her, glancing at the newspaper with eyes looking back and forth across the page.

“Laurel’s reading the paper.” James informed Lily, who just gave a small smile. Laurel was startled out of her concentration and she smiled up at him smugly.

“Sure, James.” 

“Soor, Dad.” Laurel jokingly mocked him, strangely proud of herself for her continuously developing spoken vocabulary.

“Oh, God.” Sirius said from the corner, staring strangely at the baby. James, Lily and Laurel looked at him inquisitively. “That’s a person?” His voice went high. Lily looked confused, while James rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Yes, Sirius. Laurel is a person.” James answered him.

“But, like, she speaks? And…seems to mock you?” Sirius sounded freaked out. James’ chest jumped with laughter. “Jamesy…you made a person?” He sounded incredulous. “How is that possible? You’re both nineteen!” Lily looked to be in disbelief at Sirius’ apparent revelation.

“I think you know how we made her, Sirius…” James trailed off with a grin. Sirius looked at him blankly, eyes then darting to Laurel who looked up at him bemused. 

“But—?” He sat down at the table. “The greatest thing I’ve ever made is a really nice sandwich.” Sirius’ eyes widened at his friends, seeming to be trying to get some sympathy for his dilemma. 

“Well, I’m sure it was a great sandwich, buddy!” James clapped his friend on the shoulder in congratulations.

“What sandwich?” Remus entered the kitchen, blinking the tiredness from his eyes.

“Sirius’ best creation was a great sandwich.” James reiterated. Remus narrowed his eyes and nodded confused.

“Moony, they have a baby.” Sirius turned to Remus and said, pointing back at Lily and James who continued to sit, amused. Laurel sat between them, bringing a Cheerio to her mouth every now and then.

“I see. I think she’s been around for…‘bout a year, was it?” Remus asked James.

“Just about, Moony!” James said proudly. 

Sirius exhaled and sat back in his chair, hands coming up to run through his hair.

“Are we grown-ups?” He asked hesitantly. Lily snorted into her coffee.

“I don’t know about you, Sirius, but we all are.” She informed him with a smirk. “Actually, I think we can all agree that Sirius’ll never be a ‘grown-up’.” Remus huffed in agreement, and sat down to join the rest of his friends.

**20 October, 1979. 5:16pm**

The four friends were sitting around the living room of Potter Cottage once more. They all seemed to be melancholy, tightened lips and far-away eyes.

“Where’d, ah, Pete go?” Sirius asked the room distantly.

“He said he, had some private business?” James said, confused at what private business Wormtail would have. A scoff came from the middle of the room, and they all looked over to see Laurel sitting on the floor with a heavy book in her lap, rolling her eyes. Collectively, they stared at her with odd looks.

Laurel realised herself and looked up at them, giving a disarming, baby-toothed smile. The adults of the room dismissed Laurel’s characteristically odd behaviour.

“Uh, why is the baby reading…” Sirius trailed off and reached down to lift up the cover of the book on Laurel’s lap, “… _Hogwarts: A History_?” He looked up at Lily inquisitively.

“What, you’ve never seen a baby read a chapter book before?” Lily dead-panned with a smirk, then gave a soft chuckle, smirk turning to a small smile. “I don’t know why…she likes holding books, maybe? It weirdly does look like she reads them, though. Maybe she’s an early learner?” Lily chuckled. James wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her to his side, smiling into her hair.

“Laur’s mimicking her Mum.” James explained. Sirius made an understanding face and dropped the cover of Laurel’s book, who looked around at her family, bemused. 

Laurel pushed the book from her lap, having finished the section on the creatures found in the Forbidden Forest, and stood on wobbly legs. She made her way to the couch and tapped Remus on the leg, who then picked her up and sat her between him and Sirius. 

“Did, uh, any of you get a mission?” Sirius asked, brow furrowed. Around him they all nodded vaguely. They had just attended another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, all of them had completed their training, save Peter who was deemed not fit for the field, and had just separately received their first missions.

“Me and Gideon are supposed to be doing ours soon…” Sirius continued, looking uneasily to his friends. “I’m, a little scared?” He sounded hesitant, like it was wrong for him to feel that way.

“Pads, we all are. And, that’s fine…” Remus told him softly. “We’re, doing what’s right.”

Sirius nodded firmly and sighed, eyes hardened. He then looked down at Laurel beside him and gave her a fond smile, hands coming down to slide her into his arms. Sirius cradled her, rocking her back and forth, Laurel giving him a bright smile and a short laugh.

“Hey, Honeybug. Anything interesting in that book?” He asked her in that voice that all adults seemed to address her in. Laurel gave him a flat stare, making him laugh in return.

“Lemmylo.” Laurel mumbled, cursing her toddler tongue.

“I swear, this kid…” Sirius shook his head in amazement.

**3 December 1979. 3:22pm**

“Wass?” Laurel asked, confused to see her parents sitting across from each other at the dining table. Lily looked completely ecstatic and highly amused, while James looked alarmingly pale and wide-eyed. Laurel’s mum gave a bark of laughter at her questioning look and picked her up to sit on her lap.

“Well, Laurel, your father look like he’s about to faint because I just told him we’re gonna have another baby.” Lily said, words clouded with her smile.

Laurel startled, eyes widening, as she had forgotten about that fact. Her head jolted to look down at Lily’s stomach, tiny finger poking at her shirt, around where Harry Potter was laying around about then. 

“Woh.” Laurel grunted, wide eyes looking up at Lily who looked down at her, amazed.

“James, it’s as if she just understood.” Lily sounded freaked out, as people often did around the startlingly aware Laurel. The baby gave a meek laugh and wiggled out of Lily’s lap, hurrying away to the next room. Her parents stared after her. Lily shook herself out of her stupor and turned her attention back to her shell-shocked husband.

“James, new baby?” She prompted. James then shook his head in an effort to disturb any suspicious thoughts towards his daughter and turned to Lily with a wide grin.

“Lils, that’s great!” He beamed. “I mean, we weren’t trying for a baby and we’ve already got a baby and we’re almost twenty, no time to waste, haha.” He sounded freaked out.

“Babe, slow down.” Lily looked at James wide-eyed. He gave a stuttered laugh and took a deep breath.

“No, this is great, Lils. Another baby! Another Laurel! Sure, it’s unexpected, but it’s great.” James sounded marginally calmed down. Lily looked at him warily. “Seriously.” James assured her, then stood up from the table and walked around it, and held his hand out for her. 

Lily looked up at him with a fond smile and took his hand, him pulling her up and into his arms for a hug. James held his wife tightly and swayed her back and forth in excitement. He suddenly held her at arm’s length and looked down at her belly, where his second child now was, and bent down so that his face was right in front of it.

“Hey, there, little guy!” He said loudly, most likely wanting the baby to hear his voice through Lily’s belly. Lily scoffed and smacked his head with a faint laugh.

“Don’t yell at our child, James.” She told him off. “And just why did you call it a he?”

“Well, obviously it’s a boy!” James said with a furrowed brow, confused as to why Lily didn’t know this.

“What?” 

“Yeah! We have a little princess, now we just need a little dude and we’ll have the complete set!” James grinned at Lily, who rolled her eyes fondly at him. 

In the next room, Laurel was sitting against the couch, worrying her lip between her few teeth. Harry Potter was going to be born in under nine months, and Laurel had to somehow stop all of the bad things that she knew would happen. She slumped to the side and her arms flopped in exasperation; it was a lot of pressure to put on those tiny shoulders.


	6. Coactione

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]

Chapter Five: Coactione [Compulsion]

**

**1 March, 1980. 2:13pm**

“No!” James exclaimed, Lily just stared at him with a narrowed eyes, an expectant look and tilted her head to the side. “Okay!” He relented, gaining a suddenly bright smile from his wife.

“Yeah!” A small shout came from amongst their legs. Laurel marched to the door of the store that they were in front of, pushing on the glass valiantly, but to no avail. It suddenly swung open, causing her to smile and walk over the threshold, her father smiling down at her with one hand holding the door open, amused at his independent daughter. 

Lily’s hand pumped up in victory and she followed the waddling toddler into the store, hands cradling her pregnant belly. She made her way around to the back of the window display, where Laurel’s face was pressed against the bars. A thin, black cat with fluffy fur rubbed itself against the bars, tail hitting Laurel’s nose with a swish.

“Cat, yeah!” Laurel whispered, almost in worship of the cat. Lily knelt beside her and wiggled her fingers in between the bars of the cage, getting a brush of the cat’s tail in greeting. 

James sighed and made his way to the store’s front counter, simply giving an indicative wave over to where his family was fawning over the hell beast—so-called by James—to which the store owner gave a sympathetic nod and a beckoning hand for money.

He relented his nine galleons with a sigh and a reluctant smile at Laurel and Lily, who looked at him with bright smiles, Lily was handed the cat by the _wild-beast handler_. Laurel stood on the tips of her toes, little fingers just brushing the fur of his tail, against the protruding belly of her mother. This was a big step for the Potter family, with James’ allergy to cats having previously meant a cat-less household. James was a bit disgruntled at the new member of their family, but was grateful for the smiles on their faces, and for the sight of his family, happy even in a time of war.

**Elsewhere. 1 March, 1980. 10:14pm**

Sharp intakes of breath pervaded the quiet, still air. A man was running, and he had just come to a stop in the entrance of a crooked, cobbled alley that was between two dark and dank houses. Greasy black hair hung lank in his eyes, which stared black, cold and unusually panicked into the empty air.

Severus Snape was not as happy as the Potters were; in fact, he had just been given clarity in a matter involving the Potters themselves. There had been a prophecy, detailing a child that would defeat the Dark Lord, that he would be ‘born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies’. Severus had just heard of Lily’s pregnancy, that her child would be born at the time the Prophecy had said. 

Now, the Dark Lord was planning to kill Lily, his one Love, and it was Severus’ fault. He had to do _something_ , he had to save her. There was only one man that could help Severus now, and that man was Albus Dumbledore. It would be painful to admit his wrongness, but she was worth the loss of pride.

**17 April 1980. 5:20pm**

It had been a month since the Potter’s had been told of the Prophecy that may decide the fate of their unborn son, a month since they had been torn from their home to live in the protected Godric’s Hollow, and a month since Snape had turned spy for Albus Dumbledore.

They were at the headquarters of the Order, and most of the members were in the meeting room, discussing the supposed plans that Voldemort had against the Potter family. Frank and Alice Longbottom were also there, with her being pregnant with a son due at the same time as the Potters’, who was also possibly the child of the Prophecy.

However, Laurel obviously was not included in this meeting. Instead, she was stuck in the living room of the house that served as headquarters, being somewhat minded by the rat who snivelled in the corner. Laurel shot a dirty look towards Pettigrew from where she sat rom on the floor of the opposite corner, the book that her mother had brought home for her, _Yertle the Turtle_ , chosen because of Laurel’s relent on reading bigger books—Seuss was fine for all ages, thank you very much.

“Oh, Yert!” Laurel sighed distractedly at his misadventure, startling to hear the door to the meeting room slam open.  
Snape exited the room to see the toddler blinking up at him with weary eyes, which brightened at seeing him. He looked confused at her reaction, which had quickly turned distrustful. 

James and Lily then exited the room after him, with James giving a proud smile at his daughter’s stink-eye that was directed at Snape—she reasoned to herself that this man was a Death Eater, only reformed because of what had, most likely by now, been prophesised. Laurel wasn’t entirely sure on this, her knowledge being only from her previously reading the books.

“Hey, what’re you reading there, Hon?” Lily said, wanting to break the awkward silence.

“Yert.” Laurel said obviously, indicating the cover that they had picked out earlier that afternoon. James gave a short laugh, walking around to swing his daughter up into his arms. He looked back at Lily, smiling.

“Yeah, Mama! You don’t remember picking out ‘Yert’ just a couple hours ago?” He chuckled, and Lily rolled her eyes, turning her back on them and heading towards the front door.

“You two need to stop picking on me!” She called back, James then following after her. He walked past Snape, who he gave a distrustful look towards, and joined his wife in the cool night air.

They walked to the curb, but James promptly ran into Lily who had stopped in front of him. One hand had come up to her mouth, and when James bent around Lily to look at her face, he saw tears running down her now blotchy-red face. 

“What’s wrong, Lils?” He asked her with a soft, surprised voice. Laurel swayed her head around to look worriedly at her crying mother. 

Lily just shook her head lightly and gripped James’ shirt sleeve, pulling him slightly to continue down the pathway. James’ brow furrowed and his lips pursed in worry, he didn’t know what had caused his wife’s sudden distress, but he suspected it was Snape, that bastard.

**23 April 1980. 6:15pm**

Days after her upset, Lily was finally ready to talk about what had made her cry, what had been making her cry for two years. She sat cross-legged on her and James’ bed, her husband beside her, and began to talk.

“It was…about two years ago, January of our last year at Hogwarts,” Lily paused and looked to James, who nodded silently in encouragement, “Severus approached me.” James’ expression soured already, not liking where this was going. “He…said that he wanted to talk to me, that he was scared.”

“Scared?” James asked dubiously. “And—”

“And I believed him!” Lily’s face scrunched up at her self-believed stupidity. James’ brow furrowed and he reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, Lils, that’s okay. I mean, you always want to see the best in people…even Snape, the bastard.” Lily huffed a quiet laugh at James’ description of him, gaining a bright smile from James who was always pleased to make her happy. But, she sobered once more.

“He…took me to his dorm, said that we could speak in private there, and told me that he had been approached by the Death Eaters over Winter break, by _Voldemort_.” Lily whispered the last word, emphasising her fear at this. James nodded for her to continue. “He said that I had to help him, like I would have before…but, and he said that if I didn’t—” 

“Didn’t what?” James asked warily. Lily gave a sob and ducked her head into her knees, holding her arms over her head. James sat up and put an arm around her, hand brushing up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. “Hon, you’re okay!”

“I slept with him!” Lily cried out. James’ hand stopped and he paused to look at her. Lily’s head shot up and she looked at him pleadingly. “I’m sorry! He said, that he’d join if I didn’t! But he did anyway and you and I had just started dating and I couldn’t tell you!” She hurriedly spoke, tears streamed down her face and her face turned as red as her hair in distress.  
“Lily, what?” James sounded shocked. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to! It was terrible, I hated it!”

“Lily, Snape raped you?” James asked her, voice trying to sound calm.

“What?” Lily almost shouted, hoarse voice breaking. “No! Of course he didn’t, he wouldn’t!”

“Lily…he told you he would join the Death Eaters if you didn’t sleep with him? He blackmailed you.” He sounded incredulous, looking terrified at what had been done to his wife. Lily stopped and her mouth twisted, sobs threatening to burst out.

James quickly pulled Lily into his arms and held her tightly to him, she cried softly into his shoulder. He heard a muffled sound from her.

“Huh?” He asked, pulling back to look at her face, which crumpled even further in emotional pain. Lily’s hand came up to grip her hair tightly and her eyes shut, opening after she took a steadying breath.

“Laurel’s his.” She said flatly, empty eyes staring at the wall behind him. 

James just stared at her in disbelief, after a moment one hand came up to cover his mouth and the muffled cry that fell from his lips. He stood from the bed and walked across the room to the door, hands running through his wild hair, then he turned around to pace back to stand in front of the devastated Lily. James held her cheek in his hand and brushed her thick, auburn hair behind her ear. She looked up at him in hope.

“Lily. Laurel is my daughter. It doesn’t matter if she’s…his _technically_. But, I’m raising her. She’s _my daughter_. He doesn’t deserve her. She’s _ours_.” James stressed his words, ending with a deep, defeated breath. Lily’s tears continued to flow and she nodded her head up and down quickly, pulling her husband down to sit beside her again.

“I’m gonna kill that bastard.” James said firmly and resolutely. 

“No, no, no.” Lily mumbled, tears clouding her shaky voice. “You can’t, James! I don’t want you to. You said it yourself, Laurel is your daughter! Our daughter! Just leave it, please.” She pleaded softly, looking at James with imploring eyes.

There were a few quiet minutes while the couple stared at each other, then James relented with a short nod. Lily collapsed into his arms, hands fisted into his shirt, as if to physically hold him to her.

Outside the room, Laurel sat cross-legged by the door to their bedroom. She stared at the wall directly opposite to her, with her teeth grinding in anger. How dare that man touch Lily in that way? Touch her mother in that way…

Snape had always been portrayed as a greasy bastard, but to coerce the woman that he supposedly loved into sleeping with him? Laurel was almost as distraught as her mother, learning about how she had come into being from such a deplorable act. If she could, she would wish herself out of existence if it would mean her mother not having that done to her.

Laurel’s eyes blinked sleepily a few times, then she stood with determination. Now that the cries coming from the room had ceased, she pushed open the door to her parents’ room and entered.

Her face lightened and she gave her best imitation of a comforting, happy smile up to her father who looked down at her.

“Doeface! How’s it goin’, love?” James put on a brave face and greeted his daughter. _James’_ daughter. He rubbed Lily’s back up and down a few times, and she leant back to give him a tired smile. 

“Laur, c’mere.” Lily turned where she was sitting on the bed and reached her hands down to grab the waddling toddler. 

Laurel was sat between Lily and James, Lily’s six-month pregnant belly between them as well, and James pulled them both closer towards him.

“I want a cuddle from my girls!” He said, tickling Laurel with one hand and the other arm coming to rest around Lily’s shoulders.

“And guy.” Lily added with a tilted head and fond smile, hand caressing her pregnant belly. James gave a radiant smile towards her.

“And guy.” He said softly, the three of them, Lily’s pregnant belly between them, collapsed in a pile in the middle of the bed after James pulled them back with him when he reclined. Both Laurel and Lily squealed in surprise.

“James! I’m six months pregnant, give me a break!” Lily smacked her husband lovingly on the back of the head.


	7. Prophetiae

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]

Chapter Six: Prophetiae [Prophecy]

**

**30 July 1980. 4:02pm**

A tapping noise filled the air, sounding from leather boots as a man’s feet fell against the hot pavement. This was a common sound in Godric’s Hollow. There were many old folk in that neighbourhood, but none as odd as the old man who went by ‘Dumbledore.’ Children playing in the playground stopped and waved towards the merry old man, even after many sightings they remained in awe of his beard, so long that it tucked softly into his wide belt. 

Dumbledore came to a stop at the corner of ‘Chestnut’ and ‘Darrow’, and bent slightly to push the creaking gate open with crooked, spindling fingers. Shutting the gate behind him, he made his way to the dark wooden door and gave a firm press to the doorbell that hung beside it.

Chimes could be heard ringing throughout the house, as well as the familiar shout that followed. Footsteps started and grew louder as they approached the door, it swung open to reveal a man with jet-black hair that almost stood on end and a toddler in his arms that had fluffy black hair hanging around her ears.

“Professor!” James shouted with a wide smile overtaking his face, mirrored by Laurel in his arms. Dumbledore gave him a soft, reserved smile.

“James, may I come in?” Dumbledore got straight to business. James’ smile seemed to freeze, but he shook himself out of his stupor and beckoned his old teacher inside.

James knelt down and placed Laurel on her feet, taking her hand to lead her to the first step.

“Upstairs, kiddo. Go hug Mum for me?” Laurel’s small head shook violently up and down and she started to make her way up the stairs, it had already been established by James and Lily that their little one knew what she was doing, but she took it one at a time with a hand reaching up to slide along the banister. 

James made his way after Dumbledore and sat on the couch across from him, picking up the cup of tea that he assumed Dumbledore had magicked up. Dumbledore gave a sigh and seemed to deflate relative to his usual posture, blue eyes, not their usual twinkling, pierced James’ through half-moon glasses.

“Frank and Alice Longbottom had their child early this morning, James. A boy, Neville.” Dumbledore told him gravely. James stared back at him, oblivious.

“That’s…great!” James said with a hopeful smile, entirely unsure of this sentiment due to Dumbledore’s severity.

“I’m sorry, James. But, your son is almost undoubtedly the child of the prophecy, 'born as the seventh month dies'.” Dumbledore quoted the prophecy. James gave a huff and sat back into the soft cushions, hands cupping the teacup to finish the drink in one gulp. He sat back up resolutely.

“That’s fine. Lils and I will just deal with it. We’re here under the Fidelius, no one can know where the house is or get in without our permission, right?” James raised his brow to Dumbledore, who gave a nod in return. “Then, we’ll be fine. Just, have to be careful.”

Dumbledore continued to look silently towards James, whose eyes seemed unable to make contact, instead darting around the room without settling on anything.

“Sorry, but would you be able to go? I have to talk to Lily.” James asked with wide eyes.

“Of course, James.” Dumbledore stood from his seat and waved a wand that appeared from seemingly nowhere, vanishing the two empty teacups. James stood as well, startling as Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “If you or your family require _anything_ , you need only ask.” 

James stared after him as he walked towards the door, face dropping into a tired smile. He rubbed his eyes and then after he heard the door open and then shut, James made his way up the stairs to find Lily.

She was found lying in bed, Laurel lying beside her with a book in hand. All that could be seen of Lily was a large, protruding lump in the bed that signified her very pregnant self.

“Lils, that you? Or, did a very large bowling ball find its way into our bed?” James asked with a smile. Lily poked her head around her belly and gave him narrowed eyes and a crinkled nose, gaining a laugh in return.

James walked towards the bed and knelt on the side, falling over a squealing Laurel who we cuddled in his arms as he turned to look at Lily. She looked back at him with concern, folding a dog ear in her book and placing it on the floor beside the bed.

“Who was that at the door?” Lily asked with trepidation. James looked at her with serious eyes, Laurel looked up from where she was in his arms to dart her eyes between them.

“Dumbledore.” James said shortly, continuing, “He had some news…Frank and Alice had their baby.” 

Lily’s eyes widened and her brow furrowed in worry. One hand came up to rub at her pregnant belly, she was due any day now.

“But, it’s fine, Lils.” James reassured her. “We’re gonna be fine, the baby’s gonna be fine.” 

A soft sigh came from down around their shoulders as Laurel laid back with an accepting but disappointed look. Of course, she knew that Harry was the child of the prophecy, but it didn’t make it any easier.

“What are you sighing for, Honeybug?” James cuddled her closer to him. 

Laurel gave a squeak, mumbling only, “Nuttin.” 

James chuckled at his daughter and looked up to Lily, who he saw had a worried look overtaking her face.

“Hon, everything will be okay.” James reiterated, Lily simply gave a nod, reluctant to accept this. She couldn’t help but feel that it wouldn’t.

**31 July 1980. 11:13pm**

“Goddamnit, Sirius!” Remus gave a quiet shout as Sirius placed three successive pick-up-4 cards. Sirius gave a bark of laughter and shot a wolfish grin at the glaring Remus. 

“No swearing in front of the child, Remus.” Sirius said with a mocking glare, gesturing towards Laurel who sat giggling across from him. “Pick up your cards, that’s twelve!” He continued with glee.

“I know how to count, Pads!” Remus said exasperatedly as he added the aforementioned cards to his hand. 

The two friends were playing Uno together, huddled with Laurel beside them in a waiting room at St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, though they were not there for a malady nor an injury. Lily had gone into labour earlier that day and they had been there for hours. Their only respite was a dilapidated set of Muggle Uno cards that they had found in the corner amongst the baby toys. Luckily, Remus knew how to play and he quickly taught Sirius. Now, they were on their thirtieth consecutive game. 

“Uno!” Sirius squealed at Remus, who was amused despite himself. Remus shook his head and put down a yellow six on top of its blue friend. Sirius quickly snapped down his last card, a yellow two, and jumped up from his chair. He gave a sharp fist pump into the air and fell back into his seat. “That’s 28-2 to me!” 

Remus’ hand rose to pinch his nose between two fingers and he shook his head in frustration, wondering how his friend had gotten so good at the game he had been introduced to only earlier that day. Beside them, Laurel gave a great chuckle and continued to sway her feet back and forth as they hung below her on the chair.

Suddenly, a sharp squeal came from the hall adjacent to the waiting room, coming closer and closer until the doors burst open to reveal a beaming James.

“I have a son! Harry Potter!” He said proudly. Sirius and Remus jumped up from their chairs with excitement, Sirius immediately rushed over to crush James in a massive hug while Remus picked up Laurel and swung her into his arms. “You’ll be the godfather?” James asked Sirius, suddenly very serious.

“What? YES! What? Yes.” Sirius scrambled back and forth, nodding emphatically and hugging James even closer to him.  
“Mate, I can’t breathe!” James’ breath whooshed out of him, and Sirius backtracked with a sheepish grin.

“Harry! Ah! My godson…” Sirius began to stare off, his sheepish grin turning wide and ecstatic. Remus came up to them, Laurel in his arms.

“Feels great, doesn’t it?” Remus asks Sirius with a tired smile, nodding towards Laurel who looked sleepily up at them. Sirius turned his smile towards Remus and gave a low nod, bringing Remus and Laurel in his arms to him in another hug. 

“C’mere, you.” Sirius said, pulling James into the group hug. They stood like that for a minute, so happy and excited for the future that they forgot themselves. James finally pulled back and gestured for Remus to give him Laurel.

“Laur, wanna meet your brother?” James asked her, getting a tired nod in reply. Laurel’s head dropped to her father’s shoulder and he made his way out of the waiting room doors and back the way he had come, waving for his two friends to follow.

After a few twists and turns down wide halls, they came across room 402, located in the maternity ward. James pushed the heavy door and it opened to reveal Lily laying in a hospital bed looking tired, a small bundle held carefully in her arms. Hearing them, her head rose fractionally and she smiled in welcome.

“Hey, you three.” Lily said to Sirius, Remus and Laurel, all of whom she had not seen for hours. James strode into the room and leaned down beside his wife’s head. 

Laurel’s head swivelled around, looking down on the baby in her mother’s arms. Baby Harry Potter. James placed her on the side of the bed by Lily’s head, where she knelt and stared at Harry. Her father left their side after he was sure that Laurel was secure and joined his friends on the side.

“Hey there, Honeybug.” Lily greeted her daughter with a soft, tired smile. “This’s Harry, your brother.”

Laurel gave a soft smile to mirror her mother’s and a small hand came up to touch the baby’s own wiggling fingers. Tiny fingers curled around her larger hand, causing Laurel’s smile to grow.

“Harry.” She said, eyes darting around to study her baby brother, noting with a heavy heart the blank, pink forehead that did not yet hold the lightning scar. If Laurel had any say in it, it would never be there.

After a few moments between new siblings, Sirius bustled up to the bed and looked pleadingly towards Lily who have an indulgent nod of assent. He gave a grin and bent down to take the dozing baby from Lily who held him up.

“Careful.” Lily warned him, he scoffed in his pride.

“I did alright when Laur was a baby, thank you very much.” Sirius cradled the baby to his chest and smiled down at his new godson. “Never have I seen such a handsome young man.” There was that pride again.

“Thank you.” James said with an almost reverent look towards his son. He turned to his wife and said, “We do make beautiful children, don’t we, Lils?”

Lily gave a sigh and pulled Laurel into her arms, cradling her like she had the baby moments before. “Yeah.” Lily said looking down at her daughter and then up at her son in Sirius’ arms, she couldn’t help but agree.


	8. Additamentum

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]

Chapter Seven: Additamentum [Addition]

**

**19 September 1980. 2:15pm**

All was quiet in the Potter house; James and Lily were snuggled on the couch together, each with a book in hand, Laurel was below them at the coffee table, drawing a simply beautiful rendition of a pig sipping tea, and Han the cat was clawing at his own tail in the corner of the room. Suddenly, a piercing cry ripped through the house, and all four pairs of eyes snapped to look upstairs where the cry had originated.

“I love that kid, but why the heck does he cry so much?” James said exasperatedly. “He cries way more than Laurel ever did!” 

“Laurel is an oddity, Jamie.” Lily explained, bending down to pick the toddler up and cuddle her to her chest, “A lovely, lovely oddity.” 

James nodded in understanding, then sat his book down to go upstairs to comfort Harry, who had seemingly awoken from his nap. Lily sighed and her arms tightened around Laurel, eyes looking to where James had gone, waiting for him to return with baby Harry.

The squalling began to quiet down and soon James arrived downstairs, the still grumbling Harry cradled in his arms. James gave a tired smile to his wife, who gave a similar smile back. 

“Just woke up. Wanted to be with his family, I think.” James said. Lily sat up, Laurel sliding off the couch to continue her masterpiece, and held out her arms for her newborn son. 

A relieved huff sounded as James threw himself back onto the couch opposite Lily, who was now cradling the upset baby in her arms. With no warning, the squalling returned as Harry’s face scrunched up, the noise piercing all of their ears. Han gave a yelp and quickly rose to dart out of the room. A quiet screech came from where he had ran to, signifying that he had left the house to bask in the relative quiet of the backyard.

Laurel looked up at her mother, then her eyes darted to her father. Both looked tired and upset, Lily trying to almost reason with the baby who continued to scream despite her comforting tone and slight rocking. James stood to move beside his wife, also beginning to try to reason with the baby, but to no avail. So, where Laurel sat, she began to think, pink crayon tapping thoughtfully against her cheek. The squalling continued to permeate the room, but despite this distraction she came to a conclusion.

She stood on steady legs and walked over to stand before her parents, who looked up at her with their tired, helpless eyes and gave them some respite with her solution. “Moony?” Laurel suggested. 

“What, _Moony_?” James looked panicked and turned to his wife, continuing, “She’s forgotten who I am.” He turned to his daughter with pleading eyes. “C’mon Doeface, I’m daddy. Moony isn’t here right now.” Laurel stared back at him with a raised brow and gave a long suffering sigh.

“I’m pretty sure she wants to see Moony?” Lily reasoned. “Yes. Moony, that’s it, James. Laurel can spend the day with her godfather.” She looked relieved.

“What, why?” James looked confused. Lily gave him a slap on the arm and a pointed look. “Oh, _Moony_. Yes, Laurel, why don’t you spend the day with Moony? I mean, of course, we don’t want you to go, but if you have to...” James said in an exaggerated tone, trying to be sneaky with Laurel, who he thought to be unaware of their obvious plan to get a few hours to focus on calming the still-squalling Harry.

Laurel’s chin dropped to her chest and she shook her head at her father’s antics. Her head raised again and she drew out the word, “Okay…”

“Yes!” James shouted with a fist bump into the air. He suddenly realised himself and sat back on the couch arm, a cool expression overtaking his face. “I mean, yes…” James corrected calmly.

Laurel gave a slight giggle and, after Lily’s prompting, followed her father up the stairs to pack her bag for the night.

**Later**

The bell sounded throughout the house and Laurel’s head popped up from behind the low coffee table with an excited grin. She stood up and quickly toddled along to the door, small backpack trailing along after her arm. After a few too-short reaches for the doorknob, she waited impatiently for her father to open the door.

James bounded down the stairs, ecstatic for both his friend’s arrival and the current lack of screaming from his son. Laurel moved out of the way and James swung the door open, revealing the grinning face of, “Sirius?”

“Yep!” Sirius replied, grin widening even further seeing Laurel’s fluffy black haired head poking out from behind James. “Hey Honeybug, excited for your visit?” 

Laurel’s head bounced up and down, hair floating excitedly through the air, and she moved forward to him before an arm came down to block her path. James had stopped her and was looking at Sirius with suspicion.

“I Floo’d Remus, how come you’re here?” He asked.

“Moony sent me to pick her up! I’m crashin’ at his place, we’re all gonna have a sleepover…it’ll be perfect!” Sirius barked a laugh and James’ lips turned up in a reluctant smile. His arm lifted and Laurel stepped forward only to be stopped by the arm again. James looked around Sirius, again looking suspicious.

“How’d you get here?” 

“On the bike!” Sirius explained. James gave a shudder.

“No! You are not taking Laurel on that death trap!” He said firmly. Sirius groaned and rolled his head back.

“I knew you’d say that.” Sirius lamented, coming forward to bypass James’ arm and swing Laurel up into his arms. He entered the house and turned back to look back at James. “So…I’ll leave the bike here and we’ll Floo.”

Sirius gave a proud smirk at his compromise and moved through to the living room, setting Laurel down on the floor to pick up the small pot that sat on the fireplace mantle. He shook the small pot, Floo Powder within made a soft, shimmering sound and he grabbed a handful. 

James gave an amused shake of his head and followed Sirius, walking over to kneel in front of his smiling daughter.

“You good, Laur?” He asked, pulling at her backpack straps to check that they were secure. She gave a wild nod, and his nose twitched as it was hit with her fluffy hair. James gave a huff and he gave her a quick hug, “Have a good night then. Sweet dreams, Sweetpea.”

“Sweet deams, Dad.” Laurel replied, patting him slightly on the head and turning to the amused Sirius.

“Yeah, sweet dreams, Jamie.” Sirius added, picking up Laurel and stepping into the fireplace. He raised his hand and simply said, “Moony’s flat.” Sirius through the powder down with a flourish and the two disappeared in a flash of green flames as brilliant Lily’s emerald eyes.

**19 September 1980. 4:02pm**

Elsewhere, there was a similar green blaze of flames as the Sirius stepped out of the fireplace at Moony’s flat. He placed Laurel down on the ground with a twirl and bounced off to the next room. Laurel saw that her godfather was sitting quietly in a cushy armchair off to the side of the room and she toddled over to him.

“Hey, Moon.” She mumbled with a large smile. Remus looked down at his godfather and his tired smile softened as he placed his book off to the side and reached down to pick her up. Laurel sat on the arm of the chair, feet tapping on Remus’ leg as her head came down to rest under his chin.

“Hey there, Laurel.” He said softly, with his soothing voice that always brought Laurel such comfort floating into her ears.

“Moony, where’s the Jammie Dodgers?” Sirius called from the kitchen. 

“Uh, aren’t they there?” Remus said hesitantly. Sirius’ head popped into the room, eyes glaring at his friend with suspicion.

“Did you eat them all _again_?” 

“Whu—no…” 

“You did!” Sirius exclaimed with exaggerated disgust. “I just wanted _one_! Remus, how could you do this to me?” He landed with a flourish on the couch opposite the panicked Remus and the giggling Laurel.

“I’m so sorry, Sirius. How will you ever forgive me?” Remus said mournfully with a small smile breaking through. Sirius sat up and looked towards them with a mockingly heartbroken expression overtaking his face.

“I just don’t think I’ll be able to.” Sirius whispered harshly. Remus just gave a chuckle and reached over to get a packet from the table beside him, then held them up for Sirius. 

Sirius gave an excited squeal and leaped up to snatch the packet from Remus, sitting back down to rip it open with a content smile. He slipped a Jammie Dodger into his mouth and sat back, watching with fondness as Remus and Laurel cuddled on the armchair across from him. This was his family.

**19 September 1980. 7:33pm**

Hours later, the three remained in the living room. Laurel was now snuggled in the armchair, sans Remus, in her favourite Looney Tunes pyjamas, blinking sleepily at the crackling fireplace, black hair drying around her ears. Meanwhile, Remus was continuing to read his book and Sirius was curled up in his Animagus form in front of the fire, stretching his legs out with a yawn every now and then.

Laurel gave a sniffle and turned her blinking eyes towards a clock that hung on the wall, noting that it was past 7:30, her parentally imposed bedtime. She gave another sniffle and rolled over off the armchair and onto unsteady legs.

“Bed-ine.” She said abruptly with her hands held out, causing both Remus and Sirius to look up. Remus looked at the clock, feeling slightly guilty at his immersion into the plot and Sirius just sat his head back down with a content snort. 

He rose from the couch and picked Laurel up from under her arms, holding her to him with a steady arm. Remus walked down the short hall and into the bedroom, setting her down on the large bed. Laurel rolled over and picked at the heavy duvet, and at her prompting, Remus helped her tug it down. She wriggled into the empty space and the duvet fell onto her with a huff.

“Story?” Laurel asked with pleading eyes, despite the lack of imagination in children’s stories, she had come to think of story time with her parents or their friends with fondness.

Remus gave her a soft smile and a nod, going back out of the room to forage for Laurel’s backpack. Laurel lay in the bed with a content smile, small toes wriggling under the cool blanket. She gave another reluctant yawn, tired despite herself, as she was every night. 

The door squeaked open once more as Remus entered the room again, Padfoot shuffling in behind him, still in dog form. Remus sat with the backpack on the bed, shuffling through it to find Laurel’s selection of books and Sirius jumped up on the bed, bounding over to wiggle under Laurel’s arm. Laurel’s nose scrunched up as Sirius gave her ear an affectionate lick, and she struggled away with a giggle.

“Charlotte’s Web, or Red Fish Blue Fish?” Remus asked Laurel, holding the two books up for her perusal. Laurel’s eyes studied the two with thought, mouth pulled to the side. 

“Chardotte.” She said decisively. Sirius wagged his tail and snuggled deeper into Laurel’s side as Remus climbed up onto the bed beside them, opening the book to the dog-eared page.

“ _Next morning when the first light came into the sky and the sparrows stirred in the trees_ ,” He started, looking down at both Laurel and Sirius with a fond smile as they listened intently to the story. This was his family.


	9. Dubium

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]

Chapter Eight: Dubium [Doubtful]

**

**5 February 1981. 7:31pm**

With Laurel and Harry upstairs, both asleep in their respective beds, James and Lily had a moment of peace. They were huddled together on the couch, snuggling as two married persons are wont to do.

Predictably, a sharp flash and a whoosh interrupted them. Both stared blankly up at the fireplace, where Sirius had Floo’d into the room. He stared back at them with wide eyes, seemingly not expecting an immediate audience.

“Lils, James, Moony’s been given an assignment!” He almost shouted, lunging to the side to throw himself in a faint on the nearest couch.

“An assignment.” James repeated.

“Shut up, you moron! We just put the kids to bed!” Lily said in a harsh whisper, vicariously smacking her husband on the shoulder. James startled indignantly and looked at his wife with wide eyes. Sirius was laying on the couch facing towards its back, he glanced over his shoulder and mumbled an apology.

“That’s fine.” Lily sighed, continuing, “Now, what assignment did Remus get, exactly?” Sirius wiggled around to face his friends and gave them sad eyes.

“A secret mission. From Dumbledore, apparently.” Sirius bemoaned, receiving more blank looks from Lily and James.  
“And…” James prompted. Sirius tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

“And he won’t tell me what it is.” He informed them, “And, he’ll be gone for six months!”

“Oh, well if Remus accepted the mission, then it must have been worth the time away.” Lily reasoned. Sirius just gave another lamenting moan.

“Dumbledore should just give it to someone else…” Sirius trailed off.

“Maybe only Remus can do it?” Lily suggested. Sirius sat up and looked over to them with worried eyes.

“Do you think it could be something to do with him being a werewolf?” Sirius asked uncertainly. James furrowed his brow and looked down at his hands that were clasping on his lap.

“Voldemort has been recruiting dark creatures…” He said with reluctance. Sirius startled and looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

“Remus isn’t a dark creature! James, what are you—?” 

“I’m not saying that Remus is a dark creature, but…when he changes, he doesn’t exactly have a choice in what the wolf does.” James interrupted. “Were you there when Dumbledore gave him the mission?” 

“Well, no. He just came home and told me a minute ago, then he packed and left.” Sirius said with trepidation, lines on his brow growing deeper.

“What if he didn’t get the mission from Dumbledore? What if…he’s mixed in with a bad crowd?” James tightened his hand around Lily’s. “I mean, as Moony, he wouldn’t have a choice if he came across some nastier werewolves and decided to join them.”

“Are you saying that Remus’ wolf might be in league with Voldemort?” Lily asked with a high voice, disbelieving. James’ head fell into his hands.

“No.” He said shortly, with a tightened jaw. “I’m just saying that he could be.” 

Sirius sat back into the couch, looking scared and dejected at the prospect.

“Maybe,” James started, “Maybe we should be more careful about Harry, about who knows where he is.”

“How do you mean?” Lily asked sadly. James looked up to the ceiling, begging for some epiphany or previously unearthed insight. Suddenly, his eyes sparked with an idea.

“We could change the secret keeper.” He said with vigour.

“What, why?” Sirius questioned indignantly.

“Well, everyone who’s met us knows we would trust each other with our lives, that I would trust you implicitly with my son’s life.” James gestured emphatically, getting a confused but accepting nod from Sirius. “So, who are they gonna target if they want to know our location? Who is the person that would most obviously be my secret keeper?”

“You, Sirius!” Lily realised, then her face dropped in worry. “What should we do then?” She looked towards her husband with determination.

“Change our secret keeper. To someone that no one would suspect.” He gave a quick smirk, decidedly pleased at his own brilliance.

**10 April 1981. 10:09am**

Two months later, Lily, James and Sirius were once again in the homely living room of Potter Cottage. However, this time they were also joined by their friend Peter Pettigrew, as well as James and Lily’s two children. Peter sat meekly in an armchair that was placed haphazardly in the corner of the room, while James, Sirius and Lily sat on a single couch opposite, looking back at his nervous expression with serious faces.

“Pete, we want you to be our new secret keeper.” James said firmly. Peter immediately paled and his hands began tremoring where they were clasped in his lap.

“Wh-why would you want to do that?” Peter asked with his quiet, shaky voice. James leaned forward where he sat and pierced his friend with his eyes.

“Everyone would expect me to choose Sirius, as I already have. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are likely to target Sirius if they want to get to us, and if they tortured him…he could tell them where we are.” James paused and looked towards his friend with concern, seeing that Sirius was just looking down blankly, he continued, “If we make you secret keeper instead, there’ll be next to no chance of our location becoming known. No one would expect it to be you, Pete. If we make you secret keeper, we’ll all be safe.”

Peter continued to tremble, and his brow furrowed in thought. James and Lily continued to look pleadingly at him, until suddenly his eyes widened minutely. His eyes darted towards them and he gave a short nod. James let out a huge sigh of relief and stood, walking over to Peter and lending a hand to bring him into a grateful hug.

“Thank you so much, Peter.” Lily spoke from where she sat on the couch, looking down at her children.

Harry was standing, leaning his weight against his mother’s crossed leg, smiling up at her with a dopey grin. Lily’s smile widened and she leant down, picking up the gurgling baby who began tugging on her hair. She looked down to Laurel, but saw that her young daughter was sitting cross-legged on the floor near Lily’s feet, brow furrowed in a troubled expression not befitting of a toddler.

“We’ve uh—,” Lily paused, glancing again at her daughter concernedly. “We’ve made arrangements for Dumbledore to recast the spell, making you secret keeper, Peter.” Peter gave a shaky nod and both Lily and James gave sighs of relief at the confirmation.

“I still don’t think you should do it.” Sirius said quietly from where he sat, eyes still trained on the floor in front of him. James turned and looked at his best friend with hard eyes.

“Well, it’s not your decision, Sirius.” He replied firmly, it was obvious that Sirius’ argument had been heard many times before.

“I can take anything that they throw at me Jamesy!” Sirius looked up to him beseechingly. “I would _never_ betray you.” He emphasised. James gave a tired sigh and ran his hands through his messy dark hair.

“I’m sorry, Pads…I just can’t take that chance.” James sat back on the couch next to Lily, grabbing her hand between his. He shared a sombre glance with her. “Not with our son’s life.” 

A huff of air escaped Sirius’ mouth and his eyes hardened, looking back to the ground, he said nothing further. Beneath them, Laurel sat deflated. If Lily and James wouldn’t listen to their best friend, why on Earth would they listen to a toddler? Her fingers plucked at the carpet nervously, hands tightening on loose strands.

“Alright, love?” Lily’s soft voice asked after Laurel. She looked up at her mother’s scared and tired face, then finally gave a distant nod and a quiet hum, hands twisting on the floor beside her.

**30 July 1981. 10:17am**

Longbottom manor was bustling with life, dank and dark halls filling with the light of children’s laughter. Tiny footsteps echoed, followed swiftly by the heavier footsteps of Augusta Longbottom. It was her grandson’s first birthday, and it seemed that every magical child this side of the English Channel was in attendance.

“Slow down inside!” She shouted hoarsely after the giggling children, futilely shaking a bony finger after them.

“Mum, let them play.” Augusta turned to see her son, Frank, looking after the runaway children with a fond smile, the aforementioned birthday boy snuggled in his arms. 

“Honestly, Frank, children these days need some _discipline_. Neville certainly won’t be running down halls and flying brooms inside!” Augusta said with severity, looking at Neville with pursed lips.

“Yes he certainly will, Mum.” Frank sung with a smirk, whisking his giggling son through the air as he made his way to where the majority of the noise was originating. 

Muffled sounds grew loud and obnoxious as he nudged the door to the vast dining hall open, most of the kids and their parents gathered around the table. All at once, after Frank’s prompting, they began to sing _Happy Birthday_ to Neville, as he plonked the boy in his high chair at the end of the long table. Frank sung loudly and enthusiastically in his admittedly poor voice, wrapping an arm around his widely smiling wife, ruffling her short hair with a fond glance at his family. 

Alice ducked away from her husband with a wrinkled nose and her smile widened, cheering with the others as the song finished and the kids surrounding Neville collectively drew their breaths to blow out the candle. And, it went out with no prompt. There was a light giggle from the baby Neville as his hands waved in the air, and the people surrounding him followed his example, noting the open window behind him as the likely cause.

“Love you, Nev.” Alice said, cheeks glowing as she kissed her newly turned son on his forehead. She looked back at her husband and shared a smile with him, feeling undeniably grateful for her beautiful family.

**31 July 1981. 3:04pm**

Elsewhere, one day later at the Potter’s, there was another young boy turning one year old. However, it was a quieter affair, the seven people in attendance gathered around a smaller table. Alike the previous day, the birthday boy was wiggling in his highchair, hands waving around and a dopey grin overtaking his face. 

Harry’s sister Laurel was kneeling on a chair beside him, head resting on crossed arms and a fond smile directed towards his regular antics. He had found particular enjoyment in his birthday song, and was now even more excited for the cake that had been placed in front of him by his reluctant mother.

“I just know he’s going to get it everywhere…” Lily lamented with an indulgent smile. As if he had heard her, Harry immediately planted a wiggling hand into the cake, grabbed a chunk, and smashed it into his own face. “Oh, God. I told you so.” She shook her head fondly and stood to go get a wet cloth.

“He’s having fun, Lils. And look, he thinks it’s delicious.” Sirius reasoned, looking at the wide grin that Harry had on his blue-stained face while he was chewing the cake that had made it into his mouth.

“Gross.” Laurel added with a smirk and a crinkled nose, eating her own cake in smaller portions. Baby Harry turned his smile towards his sister and began to babble, all the while eating the bright blue cake. She just rolled her eyes heavenwards and her face fell into her palm. Laurel’s eyes widened between her fingers as she noticed the stickiness and blue tinge to them. 

She pulled her sticky hand away to see her father and his three friends laughing freely at the pair of them. Harry with his coat of blue cake on his face, and Laurel with her stark blue handprint on her face. Laurel let loose a groan as her head dropped softly to the table, smothering her reluctantly amused smile into the wood. Lily came back in the room and Laurel’s face turned towards her, Lily let loose a snort and wordlessly turned back to get another cloth. Her shoulders shook as she gave a giggle, looking up to see the adults in the room simply beside themselves with laughter. 

“What are we gonna do with you two?” James asked his messy children rhetorically, giving the closest to him, Harry, a kiss on his downy, black hair, artfully dodging the blue mess that had managed to stick there.

Laurel smiled at the pair of them, glad that she could share in this brief moment of joy with her family.


	10. Damnum

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]

Chapter Nine: Damnum [Loss]

**

**28 October 1981. 11:47pm**

It was the dead of night and all was quiet, save the low swoop of the wind rustling through trees. There was a whisper as a man’s robe, dark as the night surrounding him, shuddered in the wind. Red eyes that almost glowed blinked slowly in the darkness under the man’s hood, focusing on the other man that grovelled at his feet.

There was a sharp red flash and the snivelling man on the forest bed gave a high, continuous shriek. With a disgusted smirk, the tall, hooded man ceased the crackling spell and kicked the other man away from his feet.

“Pathetic.” A smooth, quiet voice slithered from his lips. The man on the floor curled in on himself and gave a weak, stuttering nod of agreement. “You agree?” An amused inflection lightened his tone. The nodding increased in fervour. Red eyes rolled skyward and his wand pointed once more at the man.

“‘Potter Cottage, the corner of Chestnut and Darrow, Godric’s Hollow’.” The man sneered at the plebeian names, “And why should I believe you? Peter Pettigrew, supposed to be a friend to the Potters. Are you not?” The snivelling man, Peter, looked up, his eyes focused somewhere between the other’s face and the ground.

“My L—Lord…it would be, _foolish_ , of me to oppose you.” Peter squeaked from where he knelt, leaves on the ground rustling as he shook. Lord Voldemort’s eyes narrowed in amusement at his fear, the air was sour with it.

“You would betray…” Voldemort’s head tipped back in search of some elusive phrase, “Dumbledore and his Order, in fear of me?” His silken voice caused Peter’s shaking to increase, he was now almost convulsing in his fear.

“Y—yes, m—my Lord.” He stuttered, voice high and choked. A deep and harsh cackle filled the air, Peter froze and a shuddering breath escaped him, the hair on his arms raising at the sound.

“Of course you would.” Voldemort sneered down his nose at the cowardice of Peter Pettigrew, sounding almost disappointed at his weakness.

**31 October 1981. 11:12pm**

At Potter Cottage, upstairs in her small bed, Laurel Potter lay facing the wall. Tears streamed down ruddy cheeks as her chest palpitated with heavy, uneven breaths. Downstairs she could hear the incoherent mumbling and loud giggles of her younger brother, Harry, and the accompanying gleeful shouts from James, this caused her tears to flow even more readily. 

Tonight was the night. The night that the Potters died. The night that Lily and James were killed by the heartless Voldemort. The night that Laurel failed. 

She had done all she could, but who would believe an apparent three year old? Her parents, her _beautiful_ parents, whom she loved with all of her heart, despite their loveliness, dismissed Laurel’s ramblings as childish disillusionment. 

Of course they were safe, they had taken measures to be so safe. Peter was their secret keeper, their _secret_ secret keeper. But, of course, they were blind to the strength of power over the weak. James and Lily, so noble, would never think it possible to betray a loved one in the interest of survival. They were not Peter Pettigrew.

So, Laurel, exiled to her bedroom, closed her eyes and waited for death. Hours later, sometime after her drowsy eyes had fluttered to a close, a loud bang sounded from downstairs.

“Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!” The shout from her father came from downstairs. Laurel’s eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed, blinking at the darkness around her. She could hear her mother running up the stairs, feet thumping on the carpet, and baby Harry whimpering along the way. A bright green flash filled the room, creeping in through the gap at the bottom of the door. 

Laurel whimpered, that was undoubtedly the Killing curse. A heavy thud sounded and the door burst open, revealing Lily with her arms held tight around Harry. Laurel scrambled out from under her duvet and fell to the ground, running to her mother who swooped her up and backed into the corner of the room, away from the door now closed door. Harry was quickly placed in his crib, and Lily stood in front with her back to it, shielding Harry with her body and Laurel with a protective arm slung low around her. 

The door flew open and hit the wall with another bang, revealing the tall, dark cloaked man. Voldemort had come for Harry, just as Laurel knew he would. And she hadn’t stopped it. A low whimper escaped her as she brought her arms over her head and cowered from the dreaded Dark Lord. Cackling laughter filled the room, emanating off the walls and resonating deep in Laurel’s head.

“Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!” Lily begged from where she stood, her fingers tightened around Laurel whose heart broke at her mother’s pain and stuttered in her fear for her family.

“Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now.” Voldemort’s voice slithered through the air and a shudder wracked through Laurel’s body.

“No…” She managed from where she knelt, frozen in her fear.

“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead. Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy—” Laurel heard her mother beg and beg, until moments later she could see a bright green flash through the gaps in her fingers. Her heart dropped into her stomach and she gave a quiet whimper.

“Move, girl.” The slithering voice sounded again, accompanied with a sharp pain and a jolting movement. Voldemort had kicked Laurel from where she knelt by Harry’s crib, she curled into herself in the corner of the room, in pain and trying to catch a breath that just wouldn’t come.

Tears continued to stream from her eyes, Laurel opened them to see Voldemort standing before the confused Harry in the crib, and she looked down to see her mother’s lifeless eyes staring back at her. Laurel’s eyes closed tightly again. There was a huff of laughter, and a second green flash. Then everything went dark.

**1 November 1981. 1:02am**

A rumble sounded in the air, and Sirius Black pealed around a street corner on his motorcycle, not flying at the moment, and reached his destination in Godric’s Hollow. He quickly stopped the bike and stumbled off of it, and rushed towards Potter Cottage, hands tremoring and fingers twitching as he soon stood before it. What was once a lovely and quaint home for the Potters, was now a demolished and dismantled wreck. 

There was a large hole, obviously blasted from a spell, which opened the Cottage up to prying eyes. Sirius immediately saw that the blast had been in the children’s room, in Laurel and Harry’s room. A shaky breath stuttered from his throat and his shaky hands pushed the rickety gate open. Upon reaching the front door, Sirius realised that it was already open, hanging off its hinges. Pressing a clammy hand to the wood, he pushed it further, and his eyes darted down to see James lying there. 

“No! Fuck—!” Sirius exclaimed, voice weak and wavering with his heartbreak. James’ eyes were wide and staring, brow lightly furrowed in death. Sirius fell against the door and slid down, hands gripping fruitlessly at the sides. Shaking hands came up to run through his hair, eyes remaining fixed on his best friend. His dead best friend. A sob wracked his throat and he closed his eyes firmly.

“Sirius?” A booming voice, yet quiet for this particular man, sounded from above him. Sirius startled with a sob and his head knocked back against the door, above him he could see Hagrid standing just outside the door.

“Hagrid, what happened?” Sirius managed, standing on shaking legs and starting forward towards the Hogwarts Groundskeeper. Hagrid’s warm, black eyes shined with tears, which dropped and slid down into his bushy, auburn beard.

“Lily and James’re gone.” He said shortly. “You-Know-Who.” Sirius wavered where he stood.

“Wh—What about the kids, Harry and Laurel?” Sirius looked up, small hope shining through in his expression.

“They’re alrigh’, jus’ here.” Hagrid nodded down at the two, whom he had placed down upon seeing Sirius in the doorway. Sirius’ face dropped in a silent cry and he bent down to get closer to them.

Laurel sat against the wall with a wince on her face, a purple bruise already shining on her chin and cheek, as she held the bundled Harry against her chest. She could barely manage to keep him to her, but refused to let go after Hagrid had sat them there.

“Lovebug, you okay?” Sirius whispered, one hand lightly hovering over Laurel’s fluffy black hair, and another over Harry’s. He gave a nervous huff of air out of his nose as his fingers skimmed the bruise on Laurel’s face, asking after it. She just gave a nod, bottom lip wobbling as tears grew in her eyes again. Sirius nodded in understanding and his eyes dropped to the baby, just then noticing the new cut on his forehead. Drops of blood were dried on the skin around the lightning-bolt shaped cut, Sirius shuddered at it but, seeing that Harry was otherwise not bothered and sleeping, decided that it must not hurt to terribly.

He bent to wrap his arms around the two, to pick them both up, but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder. Sirius looked up in confusion, and saw Hagrid looking down at him sadly but firmly.

“‘Fraid you can’t do tha’, Sirius.” Sirius just looked up at him blankly.

“Wh—?” 

“Professor Dumbledore gave me an order, have ta bring young Harry to…well, I have ta take him somewhere safe.”   
Sirius just knelt there, still with confusion.

“What, why? I’m his godfather. He’s safe with me.” Sirius stood and set hard eyes on Hagrid, defensive of his position. Hagrid simply pushed Sirius softly aside and bent down, picking up the two children, one held to his great coat with each hand. He turned to leave, but was stopped with a pleading hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, no…what about Laurel?” Sirius looked at Hagrid with begging eyes. Hagrid pursed his lips in thought. “Please. Dumbledore didn’t say anything about her?”

“Well, no.” Hagrid conceded.

“Then, you take Harry…keep him safe…I’ll take Laurel, to her godfather, to Remus.” Sirius’ fingers tightened on Hagrid’s leather coat, only loosening when Hagrid gave a reluctant nod. Sirius momentarily slumped in relief, then held his arms out for Hagrid to place the quiet toddler into them.

After Laurel had been passed to him, she rested her head on his shoulder, arms tight around him and fingers buried in his shirt. Her eyes looked blankly into the distance, and her stomach tightened in upset. Her parents were dead. Dumbledore was taking her baby brother away from her. Hagrid turned to leave once more, stopped again by Sirius’ urging.

“Wait!” Sirius exclaimed, Hagrid looked at him expectantly. “Take my bike, it flies…it’ll get you two safely to…wherever you have to go.” He looked up at the towering half-giant expectantly, who once again relented. Sirius led Hagrid to his flying motorcycle, and soon he was off with a rumble, baby safely tucked into his side.

Sirius’ arms tightened around Laurel, whose own arms tightened around him, and he set off down the street to where a crowd of Muggles had already gathered. He pushed his way through them, not stopping until he had breached through to the other side.

“Sirius!” Sirius heard a shout, and turned to see Remus rushing towards him and Laurel. His face crumpled and he fell into his friend’s arms with a sob. “Sirius, what’s happened? Why does Laurel have a bruise on her face?” Remus questioned him frantically, “No one’s told me anything…” Sirius just shook his head and his eyes grew hard. He pushed Laurel into Remus’ arms and started further down the street. 

“Sirius?” Remus’ voice called after him.

He turned around to see Remus looking at him with a furrowed brow and concerned eyes. Sirius simply shook his head softly and carried on walking down the street. Back where he had left them, Remus stared after him, still concerned. In his arms, Laurel stirred with a sob, causing Remus to cuddle her closer to him and bury his face in her hair. His eyes closed softly and his brow furrowed further. He just knew that something was wrong.


	11. Epilogue: Familia

****

**

Laurel: A Very Long and Very Unusual Second Life

Part One: Renascentia [Rebirth]

Epilogue: Familia [Family]

**

**1 November 1981. 3:17pm**

Remus Lupin sat across from Albus Dumbledore, eyes closed tightly in upset. Dumbledore looked at him from behind his desk, sympathetic to the young man, who now looked even more haggard than he had in all of his schooling. Dark circles lined his eyes, grey was sprinkled throughout tawny brown hair, and he was slumped over the tiny, sleeping girl in his arms.

“Harry is—” Remus startled with a soft, hoarse voice.

“With his aunt and uncle.” Dumbledore repeated firmly, soft blue eyes losing their ordinary twinkle at the bare signs of resistance from Remus.

“But—”

“ _Where he_ will be safe.” Dumbledore had almost forgotten himself, strong voice dissipating into his usual, calming tone. Remus looked up at him with helplessness, arms tightening around Laurel and bringing her closer to his chest.

“And Laurel?” Remus said weakly, feeling that he already knew what Dumbledore had planned for her.

“As her godfather…you were to have legal guardianship in the event that James and Lily pass.” Dumbledore sounded reluctant, lips pursing almost imperceptivity. Remus’ head nodded down, asking Dumbledore to continue. “And I see no reason to contradict this.” 

Remus took a sharp breath, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes in relief, slightly shaking fingers moving soothingly across Laurel’s back which rose and fell softly in her slumber. He bent down and pressed his lips against Laurel’s soft hair for a second, then leaned back to stare into Dumbledore’s serious eyes once more, smoothing Laurel’s hair from her face.

“I’ll keep her?” Remus asked to confirm, Dumbledore simply nodding in return and giving a reluctantly fond smile towards the pair.

“Of course, there will have to be certain measures…the Fidelius Charm, etcetera…” Dumbledore sighed and looked down, one mangled hand running its fingers through his long, white beard. He paused and his hand stuttered in thought, then he looked back at the saddened Remus, giving a soft smile and continuing, “But there will be time for that later. You should, return home with your new charge. Get some rest.” 

Remus nodded slightly, and stood with Dumbledore. He maneuvered around the room with the sniffling Laurel in his arms, taking the preferred Floo Powder and approaching the ornate fireplace. Remus ducked his head under the sweeping, gold-laced trim, and turned in place. He raised his arm in preparation for the throw, adjusting Laurel one more time to hold her tightly, and threw the powder down, firmly saying “Moony’s Flat.”

**1 November 1981. 3:42pm**

Remus appeared in the fireplace of his flat, stepped out. Ashy smudges from his shoes tracked their way to Remus’ bedroom, where he laid the sleeping Laurel under the covers. Her nose scrunched in upset, fingers twisting nervously in the duvet. Remus shushed her and tucked the blankets firmly around her, after she settled he left the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Ambling over to the kitchen, Remus looked around the bare room and his eyes landed on the kettle. His shoulders gave a slight shrug and he reached over and clicked the kettle on; when in doubt, make tea.

Around a minute later, Remus was sitting deflated in his armchair, hot cup of tea in hand. He stared tiredly at nothing, hand coming up incrementally to take a sip. 

Never, since his first day at Hogwarts, had Remus felt so alone. It had always felt depressing inevitable to Remus that this would happen, that he would lose the people that he had come to love. Yet it was still a shock. That he had lost James, Lily, Peter…Sirius. Remus could only that whatever higher power that would listen for Laurel remaining. If he had lost his goddaughter…but, he did not want to think of that.

Remus set his half-full teacup on the table next to him, and placed his head in his hands, fingers scrunched tight in his greying hair. A sharp inhale escaped him, and his head turned to the side with eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Moony?” His head snapped up at the quiet voice, breath catching on the start of a sob. 

“Laurel!” Remus managed a half-smile around the choked exclamation, holding out a beckoning hand. Laurel stood still for a second, staring at him with eyes that he suddenly decided were much too old for her, his teeth clenched to subdue any probable outburst. She returned his smile with a small one of her own, and slowly walked until she fell into his arms, and he brought her up to cuddle on his lap. “Alright there?” He asked quietly, looking down at her troubled face. Her eyes looked down and her brow furrowed deeply.

“I’m sorry.” Laurel managed, burrowing her head into Remus’ side. He brought his hand to her head and rested it against the back of it. Remus looked down at her with tired confusion.

“What’re you talking about, Laur?” 

“S’my faul’.” Laurel mumbled into Remus’ sweater. His brow furrowed further and his eyes hardened with regret for what she had been through. Remus did not know why the three-year-old in his arms would think that she had anything to do with what happened to her parents, but at the same time he knew that she meant nothing else. He tilted her back so that she looked up at him, her eyes blinking away tears.

“Don’t you say that, ‘bug. Course it wasn’t your fault.” Remus’ heart clenched in his chest and he took a shaky breath. Laurel looked up at him with such resolve, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to take that thought away from her. To make it so she never blamed herself for something so impossibly out of her hands. “You just go to sleep. I’m here.” Remus soothed a hand over her back and Laurel relented, closing tired eyes and sinking into him from exhaustion.

Remus looked down at the tiny, sleeping girl in his arms, at her downy, black hair and ruddy, upset cheeks. His goddaughter, his family. Remus had lost his best friends, his…Sirius. There was one thing that Remus knew absolutely about his future, that he would protect and love this girl with all that he had.


End file.
